


A Gentleman

by Skybirdday



Series: Ducky/Reader oneshots [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet a gentleman at the bookstore</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman

A Gentleman

 

By Skybirdday

 

(Donald 'Ducky' Mallard/Reader)

 

You sigh as you thumb through the romance section at the bookstore. "Why can't I  
find a guy like in these romance novels - a gentleman?" you mutter to yourself.

As you turn away from the stacks, you suddenly run into somebody and their books fall to  
the floor. "I'm sorry," you say as you bend to pick up the fallen books.

"It's all right, my dear," said the other person, a slight accent in his words. "I had too  
many books in my hand. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," you say as you stand with an armful of books to look at the person that you had  
run into. It was an older gentleman with dark brown speckled with grey dressed in a brown suit,  
blue shirt, and a bow tie with glasses on the bridge of his nose. Even though he was older, he looked cute  
and seemed look boyish even at his age.

"Thank you for retrieving my book for me. Hello, my name is Dr. Donald Mallard. And you are?"

"F/n L/N," you say, holding out your hand for him to shake.

He takes it and shakes it before letting go. "A pleasure to meet you. Pardon me if this sounds to0 forward, but  
once I pay for my books, would you like to go out for a bite to eat?"

You take his hand in yours and smile. "I would love to," you say as you walk hand in hand together. What could it hurt, you think  
to yourself.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I love NCIS and have been catching up on episodes for the past two years. I have been  
> looking for Ducky/Reader stories and I have found a few elsewhere. So I decided to  
> write my own!


End file.
